Manada
by morri908
Summary: i don't really have a good summary... just read it ..xd
1. Tai's Origins Fight

Taisaku was hiding in a bush, watching as his mother and a lioness fought. He and his mother, Acacia, had left their previous home, after a horrible disease had hit the lands, and as Tai was the only cub in the pride, so to keep the blood line going, they left. Now, his mother was fighting this lioness over food, and for Tai's safety. Tai was sure that Acacia would win; she was a great fighter, but very kind when not fighting. Acacia then pinned the lioness, and attempted to slit the lioness' throat, but as she did the lioness slit Acacia's throat too. Tai watched in horror as his mother fell to the ground next to the lioness, he knew what had happened. Tai ran to his mother, hoping in vain that she had fallen to the ground out of exhaustion, but his first assumption was right, she was dead. Tai burst into tears; he had seen dead lionesses before, mainly the ones that had attacked him and his mother, like this lioness did.

Taisaku stayed near the area his mother had died at, only because the wildebeest was there, and as he was only about 9 months old at this time, he couldn't hunt. About 4 days after his mother died, a few hyenas showed up, as Tai returned from taking a bath in a nearby oasis, he noticed them eating what was left of the wildebeest. When they were finished with the hyena, they went over to Acacia's body, and began to eat it. Tai, disgusted by what the hyenas were doing, snuck off, and headed east. From what his mother had said, the "Pridelands" were in that direction. She had also told him that it was a wonderful place, full of peaceful, loving lions and lionesses.

After a week of traveling west, he came across a waterhole, he hadn't had anything to drink in 2 days, and he hadn't eaten since he'd left the wildebeest. Because of this, he was becoming very exhausted and he collapsed under a tree. He woke up to water being splashed in his face, he opened his eyes, he was still at the oasis, but there were figures surrounding him. He looked up at the nearest lioness, and said, "Who are you?" The lioness replied," I am Adrianna. I am the queen of the Masasi Pride2. And what is your name?" Tai replied, "My name is Taisaku." Adrianna looked at the lion cub, he was too young to be out here alone, so she asked, "Where is your mother Taisaku?" Tai looked up at Adrianna and replied, "My mother died about a week ago, a lioness attacked us and my mother, Acacia, fought her off." Adrianna just stared,_ Acacia, of the Manada clan? That would make him royalty…And one day, a great leader. As all the lions of that clan have been. _

"Tai, is your mother Acacia of the Manada clan?"

Tai just stared at her _How does she know where I'm from?And why does that matter?_

"Yeah, why?"

Adrianna said, "Just wondering… oh, I bet you're hungry." As she said that, a lioness cub showed up from behind the group of lionesses.

Tai didn't notice the cub and said, "Yeah I am."

The cub looked up at Adrianna and said, "Mom, what's going on?"

Adriana looked down at her daughter and said, "Well Nanati, we found Tai asleep under this tree, and were about to get him something to eat."

Nanati looked at Tai, and then said to her mother, "He's really cute."

By this time Tai had noticed Nanati, and thought _ Wow, she's really pretty. I wonder if all the cubs are good looking._

Adrianna smiled at Nanati's previous remark and said to everyone, "Let's go find some food."

A year had past, and the two cubs had grown quite fond of each other. The spent the majority of the time together, and considering that Tai was the only male in the entire pride, he was now next in line for the thrown. Adrianna had decided that Tai and Nanati were going to be married. However, she didn't know that Tai and Nanati had decided this before Adrianna had. One day, Adrianna called Tai and Nanati to her, Adrianna had become very ill, and needed to them what was going to happen.

Adrianna looked at the couple as they walked in; Tai's mane was coming in very nicely. However, his mane was weird, black with red highlights, very weird indeed.

Tai sat down in front of Adrianna, and Nanati nuzzled her mother, when she was done, she sat next to Tai. Adrianna proceeded to say, "Nanati, Tai, you are going to be married. Tomorrow." Tai was very excited, he and Nanati had already planned to be married, but he wondered why Adrianna wanted them to be married tomorrow.

Nanati was wondering the same thing, so she looked at Adrianna and asked, "Why tomorrow, mom?" Adrianna replied, "Because I'm dying, and I want to be at my daughter's wedding. Also, because Taisaku will be crowned king right after the marriage ceremony."

Taisaku's face showed his emotions perfectly, he was in complete shock. "Aren't I kinda young to be crowned king?"

"Usually yes, you are only a year and a half old, which does make you slightly young. However, since I'm not going to be around much longer, so the two of you will become the new rulers a little bit earlier than normal."

Nanati stopped paying attention after her mother said she was dying, she didn't want to hear it. She looked at Tai as he talked, she wanted to marry him, but she didn't want to be the ruler of the kingdom yet. As Adrianna and Tai had said, Nanati and Tai were too young to be the king and queen.

Adrianna suddenly felt like she was about to vomit, she immediately stood up, and ran out of her cave, almost as soon as she got out, she vomited. Tai looked at Nanati and said, "I'll go get Aimée, hopefully she can help."

Tai returned a few minutes later with Aiméei, the pride's shaman. She made Tai and Nanati leave Adrianna, and told them that she would tell them if anything happened. Nanati was extremely worried; she didn't want to lose her mother. Tai wasn't worried; he was almost accustomed to losing loved ones. He knew he would be alright, as long as he had Nanati.

The next day the two ceremonies went just fine, but afterwards, things weren't so good. Adrianna became extremely "sick" and had to be carried back to her cave. Aimée spent the majority of the day trying to figure out why Adrianna had become so sick all of a sudden. Nanati, was lying next to Tai, wither her tail intertwined with his, and her head was in her paws. Taisaku had his head lying on her neck/back, with his right foreleg wrapped around her.

Aimée3 came out of Adrianna's cave and said, "If you want to say anything to her, you should do it now. She might not make it through the night."

Nanati stood up as fast as she could, and ran into her mother's cave. Tai, lying on the ground after being thrown two feet from Nanati's sudden movement, stood up and walked into Adrianna's cave. He had never properly thanked her for letting him stay.

When he walked in Nanati was talking to Adrianna, he didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. . Tai walked up to Adrianna and said, "Thank you… for everything that you have done for me."

Tai nuzzled his mother-in-law affectionately, then he nuzzled Nanati, and said to them, "I'm going to let you two spend some time alone, I'll be at the river if you need me."

Nanati looked up at Tai and nodded, she wanted some alone time with her mother anyways. Adrianna and Nanati spent a few hours talking about whatever came to their minds. Later that night Adrianna died, and the funeral was held the next day.

A few weeks had passed since Adrianna's death, and things were going just fine, then one day a lion was spotted on the pride's land, Tai and the rest of the pride went to find out who it was. Tai walked up to the unknown lion and said, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The lion replied, "I am Kazic, and I am here because I have nowhere to be, I am a rogue looking for food."

Tai instantly remembered when Adrianna had found him, and how she had given him food. But this was different; Kazic was a fully grown lion. Tai thought for a moment, and then said, "You can stay here for a few days, we have plenty of food."

Kazic began to think, _Taking over this place will be easier than I thought it would be. These lions are a bunch of softies. And it seems that this young guy here is their leader, he's so inexperienced with ruling a pride_.

As the pride walked away from Kazic, Tai said to all the lionesses, "I want someone watching him at all times. We don't know what he's really up to." Nanati looked at Tai and said, "I don't like him, he just doesn't seem right."

Tai nuzzled his mate and said, "I know, I don't like him either, maybe we should have killed him."

Nanati was surprised at what her mate had just said; he had never liked fighting, so it was odd that he would say that they should have killed Kazic.

A few days passed, Aimée and another lioness had taken the role of spying on Kazic. He didn't do much from what they had seen. However, one day, that all changed.

Aimée rushed to Tai and said, "Tai, Kazic left last night. We thought he was going for a walk, so we followed him for a little while, but he went straight to another pride. They are headed this way. What do we do?"

Tai, still half asleep, didn't understand what Aimée was saying. After a few moments though, it sunk in. "We have to leave, there's no way we can take them on."

Aimée looked at Tai and said, "They have fewer members then us, we might be able to."

"Not with Kazic as the leader, it would take three or four of us to take him down. I'm not strong enough yet to do that alone."

After a few minutes of debate, Aimée and Tai finally agreed that the pride should leave, they could find a new home eventually. However, it was too late; the other pride had already shown up. Nanati, who had been sitting in a tree, saw the other pride coming. And yelled down to Tai, "They're here." Tai looked up at Nanati and said, "Aimée, you and I are going to go after Kazic. Nanati, you and the other lionesses play defense. Kill anyone you see."

The two lionesses looked very confused as to why Tai wanted them to fight this way. However, Tai knew that Nanati was the best at defense; he'd lost many fights to her because of her amazing strategies. He also knew that Aimée was a very fast runner, so the two of them would be able to wear Kazic down pretty quickly. As big as he was, he should get tired very easy.

As Aimée and Tai ran toward Kazic, they noticed that he had split his pride. The majority of the lionesses were headed directly for Nanati, while Kazic and two lionesses were headed around the back. Tai stopped running, and got as low to the ground as he could, Aimée did the same. He looked at her and said, "We should take the lionesses down first, then go for Kazic." Aimée nodded, then they got up, and stealthily headed for the small group. Tai and Aimée pounced the lionesses simultaneously, and after cutting their throats, they moved on to attack Kazic.

Kazic turned to see his mate and sister's throats being slit, this was not what he had planned on happening. He must have been followed back to his pride; that was the only way that Tai would have known they were attacking. He instantaneously lunged at Tai, who quickly moved out of the way. Kazic turned, and moved in circles, noticing that he was outnumbered. He decided to go for the weaker of the two first, so he pounced Aimée and began to cut her body. Aimée screamed in pain as Kazic cut her stomach, Tai leapt and pulled Kazic off of Aimée. The two lions rolled for a few seconds, then began clawing each other. Aimée, who was severely injured, pounced Kazic and stabbed her paw into his side. She continued to do so until he pushed her off.

Unfortunately for Kazic he was fatally wounded, when Aimée had stabbed him, she had cut a few minor blood vessels. He would die slowly, and painfully.

When Kazic pushed Aimée off, Tai leaped in for the kill. As he leaped, he extended his claws, and dug them deep into Kazic. Kazic roared in pain as Tai stabbed him, he looked into Tai's eyes and saw regret. He knew that Tai hadn't wanted this, but he also knew that Tai wouldn't allow his pride to be taken from him.

Tai pulled his claws from Kazic's body as hard as he could, ripping Kazic's insides up, and finely killing him. When Tai looked up to where Aimée should have been, she wasn't there. He figured that she had gone back to help the others. So he stood up, and ran toward were Nanati and the other lionesses should have been. However, when he arrived all he could see was the mangled bodies of many lionesses. He walked around to check for survivors, and his mate. After asking multiple times if anyone was still alive, and not seeing his mate, he decided to leave. He turned north, not realizing that there was a desert there.

Nanati's fight (this happens during the fight between Tai and Kazic.)

Nanati watched as her mate ran off with Aimée. She didn't like that he had chosen Aimée to go with him, instead of her. However, she knew that he thought it was for the best. Nanati was the best strategist in the pride, and the lionesses would need her abilities in order to fight off the other pride.

As the enemy pride approached, she realized that she was outnumbered 2:1. Luckily, her pride was full of great fighters, and hopefully they would win. Nanati split the lionesses in thirds; one would attack head on and most likely die, the other two groups would hit them from the sides, and hopefully kill a majority of the enemy pride.

Nanati chose to place herself in the group that would attack head on. She charged at the enemy pride, the rest of the lionesses followed. As the two prides clashed, five lionesses died instantly. Nanati realized that she had just lost two lionesses, and that she couldn't see four off them. Not knowing how many lionesses she had lost, she yelled "PULL BACK!" Both prides, being confused as to who gave the order, retreated. When the enemy pride realized that it wasn't one of them who gave the order, they began to attack again. Nanati's pride wasn't ready for the attack, and due to the fact that they didn't know how many lionesses were still attacking. They just continued to run, hoping that they attackers would stop following eventually.

The enemy pride stopped chasing, even though they had taken out most of Nanati's tribe. They regrouped, and noticed that over ¾ of their pride was dead. They also realized that Kazic hadn't made it to the battle; the plan was for him to flank them and for him and the two lionesses with him to kill Tai and Nanati. However, it was apparent that he hadn't made it back, so the remaining lionesses of Kazic's tribe went looking for Kazic. What they found was shocking, Kazic was dead, he was torn to shreds, and the accompanying lionesses had been killed too. The pride realized that they had lost the fight with Tai and Nanati's pride, and turned back toward their homeland, in search for a new king.

Nanati stopped running, she needed to go back and find Tai, but the rest of the pride didn't care, they just wanted to get away from there and never return. Nanati wasn't going to give up on Tai, so she ditched her pride, and headed back to where Tai was supposed to meet her at.

**DISCLAIMER!!!** The only things in this story that I own are the characters used so far. Tai is short for Taisaku, which means "Epic" in japanese. Acacia is a spanish name. and so is Adrianna. Manada is the spanish word for pride, and Kazic is the Slavic term for "to destroy". Thanks for reading, and please comment. I would appreciate it greatly.


	2. Nanati's fight

Unfortunately for Kazic he was fatally wounded, when Aimée had stabbed him, she had cut a few minor blood vessels. He would die slowly, and painfully.

When Kazic pushed Aimée off, Tai leaped in for the kill. As he leaped, he extended his claws, and dug them deep into Kazic. Kazic roared in pain as Tai stabbed him, he looked into Tai's eyes and saw regret. He knew that Tai hadn't wanted this, but he also knew that Tai wouldn't allow his pride to be taken from him.

Tai pulled his claws from Kazic's body as hard as he could, ripping Kazic's insides up, and finely killing him. When Tai looked up to where Aimée should have been, she wasn't there. He figured that she had gone back to help the others. So he stood up, and ran toward were Nanati and the other lionesses should have been. However, when he arrived all he could see was the mangled bodies of many lionesses. He walked around to check for survivors, and his mate. After asking multiple times if anyone was still alive, and not seeing his mate, he decided to leave. He turned north, not realizing that there was a desert there.

Nanati's fight (this happens during the fight between Tai and Kazic.)

Nanati watched as her mate ran off with Aimée. She didn't like that he had chosen Aimée to go with him, instead of her. However, she knew that he thought it was for the best. Nanati was the best strategist in the pride, and the lionesses would need her abilities in order to fight off the other pride.

As the enemy pride approached, she realized that she was outnumbered 2:1. Luckily, her pride was full of great fighters, and hopefully they would win. Nanati split the lionesses in thirds; one would attack head on and most likely die, the other two groups would hit them from the sides, and hopefully kill a majority of the enemy pride.

Nanati chose to place herself in the group that would attack head on. She charged at the enemy pride, the rest of the lionesses followed. As the two prides clashed, five lionesses died instantly. Nanati realized that she had just lost two lionesses, and that she couldn't see four off them. Not knowing how many lionesses she had lost, she yelled "PULL BACK!" Both prides, being confused as to who gave the order, retreated. When the enemy pride realized that it wasn't one of them who gave the order, they began to attack again. Nanati's pride wasn't ready for the attack, and due to the fact that they didn't know how many lionesses were still attacking. They just continued to run, hoping that they attackers would stop following eventually.

The enemy pride stopped chasing, even though they had taken out most of Nanati's tribe. They regrouped, and noticed that over ¾ of their pride was dead. They also realized that Kazic hadn't made it to the battle; the plan was for him to flank them and for him and the two lionesses with him to kill Tai and Nanati. However, it was apparent that he hadn't made it back, so the remaining lionesses of Kazic's tribe went looking for Kazic. What they found was shocking, Kazic was dead, he was torn to shreds, and the accompanying lionesses had been killed too. The pride realized that they had lost the fight with Tai and Nanati's pride, and turned back toward their homeland, in search for a new king.

Nanati stopped running, she needed to go back and find Tai, but the rest of the pride didn't care, they just wanted to get away from there and never return. Nanati wasn't going to give up on Tai, so she ditched her pride, and headed back to where Tai was supposed to meet her at. But when she got there he wasn't there, so she spent a few hours wandering around the land, looking in Tai's favorite spots. When she didn't see him, she headed north; something inside her was telling her that north was the way to go.


	3. RANDOM TITLE OF DOOM! XD

**The Long Walk**

Tai had been walking for days; he was constantly looking back, he could feel someone following him, but there was no one behind him when he looked. After two days of walking through luscious grasslands, he stumbled into an expansive dessert that went on for as far as the eye can see. He wasn't sure whether he should turn around, or keep going. He knew that he didn't want to go back; He knew that whatever was left of his pride would be able to function without him. In the few days he had spent without Nanati, he realized exactly how much he needed her. He desperately needed to know what happened to her; but he couldn't bring himself to face that she might be dead, so he convinced himself that she was still alive somewhere. He just hoped that wherever she was that she would be happy. However, he never wanted to go back to where he had lived. He didn't want to see the gruesome tangled bodies of his family. He was tired of dealing with death; it had taken everyone he'd loved first his mother, and now his pride.

Nanati was further east then Tai was and a few miles behind, but she could still feel his presence somehow. Even though she thought he was dead, she couldn't bring herself to believe this completely, she just couldn't bring herself to fully believe that Tai was dead. She knew Tai better then he knew himself, it was almost like they had a mental link, they could always predict what the other was doing, and they finished each other's sentences all the time. She knew that if he wasn't alive, that her world was over. All she had was him, and that was all she ever wanted.

Sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter, I've been putting it off because I've had writer's block. I'll eventually have more characters… I never realized how much work is put into writing a fan fic. Well, thanks for reading my crappy attempt at a fanfic..


End file.
